Memories
by AutumnSun101
Summary: Fionna and Finn had a rough childhood most of which Fionna has blocked out but when people from the past start showing up at their new school, Fionna's memories start coming back. What will she discover? And how far will Finn go to keep her memories locked away?


**There are a few OC in this story and the character all kinda of have a twist to them, that you may expect or not. This is a fiolee with other romances entwined and one of my OC is also after Fionna's heart and i might add another just for the hell of it (She will be female because there is always a little need of little lesbo action) comment and tell me what you think.I do not own adventure time or it characters!**

* * *

-Eight year old Finn P.O.V-

The smoke filled the house quickly and it was hard to breath but I keep going. Searching room after room but not finding Mother or Fionna. I start coughing and stumble hitting the door to Father's office. We're told under no circumstances are we aloud in Father's office unless we were invited. Fionna was the only one ever called on to go in. I gulped down my fears of Father's anger and pushed open the door. And i found what i was looking for. My sister, Fionna, setting in the middle of the room, her fingers clutched around a steel dagger letter opener, the front of her pink dress now red with sticky blood, hey eyes wide, staring at something at the far side of the room.

* * *

-Fionna P.O.V-

Beep beep beep this is the lovely noise that wakes me. I slam my hand against the snooze button for the third time this morning and moan when it goes off again in the next five minutes. "Alright! Alright! I'm up you beeping monster from hell!" I yell at the inanimate object. I crawl out of bed and yank the cord from the wall, and walking over to my closet and grab my uniform and toss it on my bed.

"You up yet, Fionna?"A feminine voice asks from the other side of my closed door. It's Cake, my legal guardian, who put that thing in my room.

"Yes, your torcher device works," I yell threw the door and she laughs which only annoys me further.

I quickly put on my school uniform, a white tee with a sky blue vest over it and a blue skirt that i find too short, and to finish the look, a black tie. This is the mandatory uniform for girls at Advanced Academic Academy (or AAA) other items are contraband (so says the handbook, anyways) but I still where my headband with a small bunny on it.

When I go down stairs I find three familiar face. Cake is cooking breakfast, humming to herself. She's tall slim build with long brown hair that sways with her as she navigates through the kitchen. Her older brother, Jake, sets at the table with a newspaper up and a serious face as he reads. He's blond and a matching mustache. They are only a few years older than us but when their parents passed away they took on the responsibility of my brother and I.

Finn is my twin brother, who sets at the table stuffing his face full of Cake's cooking. He was a medium built with strong looking arms. We look very similar, with the same golden blond hair and bright blue eyes. He grins at me with bits of egg stuck in his teeth when he sees me, I giggle at him and rub my finger across my white teeth telling him he had something there.

"Morning Sis," Finn mumbles as he picks at his teeth. Jake grunts behind his newspaper, consumed by whatever he was reading.

"Morning all," I sigh as I drop myself into my set and start shoveling food in my mouth.

"You eat like a boy," Cake comments on my table manners as she sets bacon on the table.

"Mmmm" I show the food in my mouth and she rolls her eyes at my childish ways. Finn snickers.

"You guys ready for your first day?" Jake asks as he neatly sets the paper down next to him. He grins at us as we moan in despair of going to school.

"Just don't get kick out of this one so fast," Cake sighs.

Yes, yes we've been kick out of numerous school over the schools over the years, for fighting mostly. People seem to think thats it okay to hit on me and so my dear overprotective sibling stands up for me and then the punches start flying, and I can't simply let him have all the fun. But we both got accepted into an elite high school for our athletic abilities. I do mostly karate and gymnastics while Finn does wrestling and football.

"No promises," we say together and then give each other mischievous grins.

"Do you guys want to ride with me to school?" Jake works at our newest school as a english teacher and it's his first day as well. I glance over at Finn 'Don't really care' I hear his voice in my head. That one of our secrets. We can speak to each other through our telepathy connection. Neither one of us no where it came from but we've done it ever since I can remember.

"Sure,"

"Alright then, get in the car," Jake stands and we quickly finish our breakfast and chase after him.

"Bye-Bye!" Cake yells after us, I wave and scoop up my green bag heading out the door. We hop in the already running car and speed away.

* * *

"This is Fionna and Finn, they'll be joining us, so please make them feel welcome!" a way too peppy homeroom teacher introduces us to our peers and they stare at us as if we just came from outer space or something.

I can feel my annoyance reaching its boiling point and i open my mouth to say something but Finn speaks for me.

"We aren't circus freaks and don't intend to be stared at like some," he says in a cool voice and gives them the 'don't fuck with us look' and i think i hear a girl seriously squeal. I roll my eyes and scan the room for an open seat. there's two in the back, next to a pudgy, purple haired kid and a window.

"W-well then, why don't you find a seat," the teacher tries to find her voice. I start back to the open seats, Finn give the class one last look before following me. I give him the window seat and set next to the pudgy boy.

"Hi, aren't you just lumping delicious," the boy says and I glance over at him. 'Did he just say lumping?' my twins voice invades my head. 'Yeah' I respond and the we both laugh out loud, making a few heads turn. "I'm Lynard Speck Price but everyone just calls me LSP"

"Nice to meet you LSP, I'm Fionna and that's Finn," I jab my thumb back at my brother. Finn grins for the first time since we walked in this class, and I hear a girl gasp. Alright my brother is attractive and he gets a lot of attention from annoying girls. They also like to pretend to be my friend to get close to him. I hate them the most. I don't need friends, cause I have Finn.

As the teacher starts talking I turn my attention towards her and scribbled down a few notes as she talks. Just cause I'm a jock doesn't mean I'm stupid, I'm usually rank in the top 5 of my class but with a behavior record like mine not a lot of people notice the grades. I sneak a glance over at Finn, who is staring out the window. Finn's smart but hates studying or listening to lectures so he doesn't do so well on test and projects.

"Marshall, so glad you could join us," the teachers sudden change of peepy to sarcasm caught me off guard. She seemed so warm but she was cold to the student that just walked in. I glanced back to see who it was.

"And I missed you too, Rebecca," A raven haired boy leaned against the door frame, his tie loose and some shirt buttons undone. He smirked at the teacher as she turned a shade of red when called by her first name, not with embarrassment but with anger. She took a few breaths and continued.

"Well as you can see, your seat has been taken by one of our new student, so please go ask the janitor to bring in another seat," Her voiced strained to keep a pleasant tone.

"I got a better idea," He started walking up toward the class. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the front, not wanting to get involved but my chair shook when someone put their foot on the back of my seat.

"Out of my seat, sweetheart," Marshall's mouth was close to my ear, his hot breath on my neck. I could hear Finn getting ready to intervene. I hold up a hand, stopping him.

"This seat is currently occupied," I sighed, not turning to meet him. "and i rather like it so move on, buddy," he was about say something probably along the lines of a threat but i interrupted. "and before you get all huffy and puffy, your threats don't scare me and since I don't wish to get into a fight on my first day, please go find someone else to bother," i could hear a few kids snicker at what i said but other look like i just punched an elderly lady with mouth gaping and eyes wide.

" W-what did you just say," poor raven boy seemed to have problems finding his words. I turned around deciding to see if he'd attack me but he did none of that. When he saw my face, his eyes light up and his mouth moved as if trying to find a word that he no longer knew how to pronounce. "Fi-" he started to say something but someone grabbed him and yanked him toward the door. To my surprise it was my own brother.

* * *

-Finn's P.O.V-

Marshall was about to ruin everything I had worked so hard to do, so I grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him out of the room. Not my best plan but if anyone asked I could just say I was done with him bothering my sister, of course Fionna wouldn't believe that but hopefully she would push the matter.

I slammed the boy against the lockers when we were outta sight. "Don't go near her," I growled

"Nice to see you too, Finn, it's been, I don't know 8 years!" Marshall's eyes flashed with anger. I knew why but didn't care.

"Do NOT go near her," I repeated myself.

"We all thought you were dead, you know," Marshall started but I slammed him against the locker to shut him up.

"Stay away or I make you," I say in a low and threatening voice.

"You can't control her, she'll make nice with whoever she wants and that might just be me," he smirked and I slammed him again. He let out a groan but was still smiling "Why didn't she recognize me?"

"That none of you concern," I snapped He let out a small chuckle. "Just stay away!" I slam him a last time and head off.

* * *

-Marshall P.O.V-

After meeting her again, and making a horrible impression, I was dragged off. Her dearest brother had a lovely chat with me and i only end up with few bruise. Fionna, childhood friend and a ghost. She was suppose to be dead. But I guess that death could even handle her. I understand why Finn wanted her to forget the past but with the past she also forgot about me and I didn't like that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked it. If you have any comments about what I could do better please don't hesitate to tell me, I could use all the help I can get.**

**P.S. I know my grammar is horrible! Sorry! Working on it!**


End file.
